1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of air circulation systems. Specifically, this invention relates to air circulation fans used in conjunction with a mounting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To the best of the present inventor's knowledge, there are no prior patents that disclose the present invention.
There is significant need for an improved adjustable mounting bracket method to affix a fan to a multitude of different elevations along a wall mounted structure.